Amor de verano
by CheshireBear
Summary: El verano ya ha pasado, pero Dahlia no puede evitar recordar a cierto australiano de sonrisa seductora. ¿Logrará la chica olvidar a su amor de verano y volver a ocupar su mente con Castiel? Pero espera... ¿es de verdad sólo un amor de verano? / Oneshot. / DakexSucrette & CastielxSucrette. / Spoilers del capítulo 9.


Vale, justo he acabado el _capítulo 9_ y simplemente no me he podido resistir a _esto_ porque de verdad he amado a Dake. No niego que vayan a salir más fanfics de este juego porque de verdad que es amor.

**Pareja:** En principio **Dake**x**Dahlia**, pero el permanente así(?) es **Castiel**.

**Advertencias:** **Spoilers del capítulo 9** y poco más.

**Disclaimer:** El juego de **C**orazón de **M**elón no es mío y _no sé de quién es_(?). Pero la cuestión es que no es mío y esto no tiene ánimo de lucro.

**PD**: Mi _sucrette _(personaje de **C**d**M**) se llama _Dahlia_, tiene los ojos azules y el pelo blanco y largo. _Just saying_. (?)

**Disfrutad~~**

* * *

Dahlia suspira pesadamente mientras mira por la ventana de la clase. El verano ha pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Aunque el día que más rápido le pasó fue justo ayer, cuando estuvo en la playa...

El sol brillaba en su punto más alto y el sonido de las olas rompiendo era realmente relajante. Lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse allí con Nathaniel y su hermana Ámber.

Aunque Dahlia y Nathaniel no se llevaban del todo bien, decidieron que podían pasar el día juntos, pero claro, Ámber no iba a dar su brazo a torcer e hizo todo lo que pudo para estar a solas con su hermano.

Al final Dahlia decidió vengarse comprando helados para todos con un ingrediente extra: almendras. Si cogió especialmente esos helados fue porque se había enterado de que la rubia hermana del delegado tenía una alergia a este fruto seco.

Todo salió según lo planeado y Ámber empezó a encontrarse mal.

Entre pequeñas risas de pura maldad, Dahlia se fue a dar una vuelta por la playa hasta encontrarse con el que ahora mismo le estaba dando dolores de cabeza.

Dahlia cruza los brazos sobre la mesa y esconde la cabeza entre ellos, recordando al rubio australiano que se encontró el día anterior en la playa.

Se llamaba Dakota, "_pero todos me llaman Dake_" le dijo el surfista con una increíble y seductora sonrisa. Desde el principio a Dahlia le gustó aquel simpático y atractivo joven.

Al final Nathaniel y Ámber se fueron porque las almendras funcionaron por completo. Pero a Dahlia no le dio tiempo de sentirse ni siquiera un poco culpable, pues Dake estaba con ella y eso era lo único que importaba.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos e incluso el chico le invitó a unos pastelitos que comieron juntos. Después le intentó enseñar a subir a la tabla de surf, pero la chica acabó cayendo al agua y entonces _sucedió_.

Al salir del agua con la ayuda de la morena mano de Dake se encontró con sus labios y sin ni siquiera poder evitarlo, se besaron.

La de ojos azules parpadeó con sorpresa, pero pronto se dejó llevar y acarició la tatuada piel del rubio, deleitándose con el suave tacto de ésta y fundiéndose en un intenso beso lleno de pasión.

Aquel día olvidó por completo a su obsesión pelirroja de oscuros ojos negros que lleva por nombre Castiel.

Se siente algo mal por ello, pero se siente aún peor por seguir poniéndose totalmente roja al recordar a Dake y es que... cree que se ha quedado pillada por él. Aún sabiendo que sólo era algo así como un "_rollo de verano_", que vive en Australia y que, conociendo su actitud, tal vez haga lo mismo con muchas otras chicas.

—Mierda... —Susurra la chica de cabello blanco, escondiendo aún más la cara entre sus brazos cruzados, sabiendo que por alguna razón está al borde de las lágrimas.

—Oye, tú. —Le murmura una conocida voz a su izquierda que hace que Dahlia levante al instante la cabeza.— Sé que es una mierda que se haya acabado el verano, pero no creo que sea como para ponerse a llorar.

—Castiel... —Dahlia parpadea un poco, intentando que no le caiga ninguna lágrima por el rostro aunque sin éxito.

—Joder, pero si de verdad estás llorando. —El pelirrojo alza una ceja y niega con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro después.— Y estás toda roja.

—¿Es esa tu manera de preocuparte por mí? —Pregunta Dahlia sonriendo mientras se frota los ojos con los puños.

—Si te hace ilusión creer eso... —Y sin decir una palabra más, Castiel se levanta de la silla de al lado de la chica y sale de clase.

—Tal vez tendría que olvidarme de Dake... —Se dice para si misma Dahlia, viendo marchar a su obsesión.

Pero sabe que no es tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo.

Vuelve a mirar por la ventana. El cielo está azul y le recuerda al día anterior en la playa y a los pícaros ojos verdes de Dake recorriendo su cuerpo. Dahlia suspira y abre el puño izquierdo, mirando la nota arrugada que esconde en él.

En el pequeño papel está escrito el nombre de Dake, un corazón y su número de teléfono.

¿Sólo un amor de verano? No sé yo...


End file.
